Forum:Adamantite vs. Adamant
I read in an early discussion on Consistency that the naming of Adamant vs. Adamantite should be done as it is in-game. Of all of the "Adamant" items I could get my hands on in-game, I didn't see one that was called "Adamant." They were all "Adamantite." I also did a quick search for "Adamant" on this page which lists all of the items in RSC along with their inventory image (I found this site from one of the past discussions in this forum) and NONE of the items there were listed as Adamant - they were all Adamantite, including all of the weapons, armour, tools, bar, and ore. I think most of our pages reflect this now, but most, if not all, of the navigational templates still use "Adamant". They end up redirecting to the right page, but I think it would be better for them to reflect the actual item name rather than (what I assume to be) the items' RS2 names. Also, should we change all of the image names to "Adamantite" as well? My experience with the equipment and equip2 templates is that you have to have the image name match the item name EXACTLY for the image to appear. Is there an easier way of doing this other than re-uploading all of the images? Maple Grove Discussion Idea - Well it looks like adamantite is the way to go. Page moves are easy since anyone can do that. Image moves are trickier since only admins can do that. I'd be happy to move and images that need it if you let me know. Another way to take care of it is to just use redirects from the name that is generated by the template to the page where the actual image is. Redirects do work for images. Hope this helps. Cheers, Tollerach (talk) 20:01, September 25, 2011 (UTC) Comment - * I checked this list of all pages a-b and all articles named "Adamant" are redirects. The same was done when looking for poisoned items. * Doing the same search for files revealed some still named "Adamant", which are all now renamed. Poisoned image files seem to all properly be "Adamantite". * I moved the items in category:Adamant armour to category:Adamantite armour then deleted the old category. Now there are that use "Adamant". * I deleted Adamant armour in favor of Armour (equipment type). It was only linked to from Dragon Slayer (corrected), listed weapons as well as armour, and was the only page like it for any metal type. * Lastly, I searched up "Adamant " with a space and the only listed articles were named "Adamantite". * I would still like to go through "Adamant..." redirect pages, like , but that's a good place to stop for now. I'll keep this thread open for a while if anyone else is around for input. At the least, it'll be a reminder for me to look for more another day. Random User123 (talk) 02:32, January 10, 2020 (UTC)